


My friends are idiots

by Yandere_Shoujo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brooding, Gen, Post 2.8, poor aqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Aqua contemplates her situation in the Realm of Darkness and realizes her family isn't perfect.





	My friends are idiots

Being in the Realm of Darkness, a lot had happened, as well as a lot of nothing. Most of Aqua’s time was spent walking, lying flat on her back, and fighting. Meeting Mickey, encountering worlds lost to the dark and endless illusions, events happened so far in between she could question if they even happened at all.

In the glowing vein lit cave, she lie on her back, staring at the pulsating lines. What she wouldn’t give for a pillow, as much as she’d just rather not be there. Lying there, in the dirt and in a daze, Aqua let her eyes unfocus.

The image of Ven came to mind. He was the sweetest person she’d ever met, though that girl from Radiant Garden, Kairi could be a contender. Soft spoken, warm, and so kind.

“You’re awful Aqua…”

The memory replayed in her mind for the thousandth time, the last time in her journey she could have probably convinced him to just go home.

“Now that you’ve become a Keyblade master, you’ve let it all go to your head.”

Did it? She was just following orders. Eraqus raised them like his own children.

They were a family.

Was it really so wrong for her to want them back together?

Gold eyes, organic armor of darkness, and that malicious grin as Ventus’ face was twisted under the influence of Vanitas.

Another pair of gold eyes replaced his, looking past her as she choked and tried to pry the iron grip from her throat.

Terra. Or what was using Terra’s body.

She’d been instructed to watch him, so he did. World after world a princess was in danger, a prison break, or locals reported something horribly wrong in their peaceful world. At its core, it was Xehanort’s doing. But Terra still carried out the act. And here she was, separated from both, lying on the cold, hard dirt in a cave in the Realm of Darkness.

Aqua sniffed.

She missed her friends, she missed Eraqus, she missed sunlight.

Mouth quivering, Aqua sniffed again and squeezed her eyes shut. Crying would get her nowhere.

So she got mad.

Head heavy, she sat up and set her mouth in the tightest line she could muster.

Eraqus. Could he not have told Terra not to listen to green women who looked like the embodiment  of evil? Normal people don’t cackle or threaten you on sight.

Aqua’s hands clenched and shook.

And really, breaking a known criminal out of prison? The grand councilwoman showed the video footage of Terra’s handiwork and now Aqua was fuming.

“Terra…” she whispered harshly.

Ventus, sweet Ven, wasn’t innocent either. Granted he had a lot more common sense, but why couldn’t he just go home?

Awful? Why was it so awful to want to keep your family together?

Aqua’s face was burning hot now and it was clear she was not going to be resting any time soon with emotions running so high.

As though summoned like the Unversed, shadows crawled in from outside.

Crying out, Aqua summoned her Keyblade and swiped. Each thrust, spell and swing dedicated to each heavy feeling in her heart.

Panting between breaths, Aqua collapsed on her behind and held her knees to her chin.

“My friends are idiots…”


End file.
